A Day unLike Any Other
by Angelinhel
Summary: Long ago, this was a response to a PPMB challenge about the Holidays. Written in 2007. Necromanced for your enjoyment!


**A Day (un)Like Any Other**

"...a bunch of Saint's Days, who can keep track?"

Standing in front of his locker, he bristled but resisted the urge to turn and glare. _Just a bunch of saint's days_? Who was he to talk anyway? _Saint _Valentine. Swearing softly, he grumbled about how Cupid often conveniently forgot _he _was a saint's day. Him and his stupid best friend Saint Patrick's Day. Just because their names shortened to real names...

And what the hell were humans doing there? Mortals weren't allowed on Holiday Island, at least not usually. Christmas was behind this breech of rules, he was sure. No one else had the guts or following to pull it off. Sure Fool continually plotted and planned various ways to disrupt and annoy the whole community, but even he knew where to stop.

Walking into the lunchroom, he spotted Christmas (he refused to even think of him as 'X') sitting at their usual 'cool' table, closest to the windows and exit door and furthest from the lunch line. As always, Guy Fawkes Day (and how in the name of holidays had he gotten in with the cool crowd?) and Halloween sat with him. Knowing better than to look their way, he got in line and plodded along. Ignoring the odd mishmash of items that made their way onto his tray, he stepped out of line and faced yet another day of trying to find a seat.

Yes, there were lots of Saint's days scattered in clusters around the room, but the various groups either thought he was too far above or below their status to welcome him. He'd attempted to sit with some of the other holidays but Yom, Rosh, and Chanukah never had much to say to him, Memorial Day and Labor Day were just to disgustingly sweet as a couple, and while President's Day had the same opinion of the Majors as he did, well, there were things he really didn't want to hear. Thanksgiving was by himself again, so he made his way over. For a Major, he seemed pretty lonely most of the time. Probably because of his family problems and the fact he could be a little too honest sometimes.

They exchanged silent nods as he sat. Poking at his food, he glanced past Thanksgiving chowing down (he always seemed to have the biggest lunch) and caught sight of her. It was a mistake because once he saw her, he couldn't tear his gaze away. They were meant to be together, he knew. Not her and Christmas. That made no sense at all. But she'd refused him once and that was enough.

"Dude, just go talk to her."

He focused back on the colorless lumps on his tray and pretended he hadn't heard.

"Get Cupid to help, then," Thanksgiving suggested.

He gritted his teeth. "You _do _remember what happened when Fool tried that, right?"

Who didn't? The walls had bled for a month afterward and no one wanted to think about the water fountains. Most students still wouldn't drink out of them. Not to mention after Cupid's latest comment, he wasn't feeling particularly friendly toward him.

"Then move on. Hook up with Mardi or New Year's. They're always up for a good time."

True, but they were also well-known for dumping guys the next day. He shook his head.

"Fine. How about May Day, then? She's cute, she's sweet and I think she likes you."

He frowned. "She's dating Easter."

Thanksgiving's fork paused over his green bean casserole. "When did that happen?"

"Does it matter?" There was only one girl for him anyway.

Thanksgiving sighed. "You're polar opposites you know. That's probably why she won't date you."

"So are Memorial and Labor. Beginning and end, and look at them!"

"I'd rather not," Thanksgiving said dryly. Along with most of the school, he really wished they'd put more clothes on. Especially when they were in the lunch room and too busy groping one another to eat their ribs and corn-on-the-cob.

"Dating someone else, even if just for a day, might be good for you. What's the harm in trying?" he suggested.

"Because I don't love anyone else! Forget it! I don't want to talk about it anymore," All Saint's Day all but shouted then glared menacingly down at his tray.

Thanksgiving shrugged. Most of his conversations ended this way.

Sitting quietly two tables behind them, All Soul's Day looked down at her plate dejectedly. She knew exactly how All Saint's Day felt.


End file.
